


Make it Right

by dorkstone



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Character Death, F/F, POV Catra (She-Ra), slight catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkstone/pseuds/dorkstone
Summary: Catra hated She-Ra.She hated her stupid glowing hair. She hated her dumb outfit. She hated that god-forbidden magic sword.Most of all, she hated She-Ra for stealing Adora from her.





	Make it Right

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning: some blood, and a major character death.

Catra hated She-Ra.

She hated her stupid glowing hair. She hated her dumb outfit. She hated that god-forbidden magic sword.

Most of all, she hated She-Ra for stealing Adora from her.

Adora was happy at the Horde with Catra. They always stuck together. Even though Adora was Shadow Weaver’s favorite, Catra didn’t care, because that’s what friends do. Then Adora found that sword and joined the Princess Alliance, abandoning everything she’d ever known to play dress up. That’s _not_ what friends do.

When Lord Hordak gave her another mission to attack the Princess Alliance again, Catra leapt at the chance. She was sick of those stupid princesses for stealing her friend.

But she and Adora were no longer friends, if their last fight was anything to go off of. But in her mind, Catra hadn’t been fighting Adora; she was fighting She-Ra.

This mission was meant to draw the princesses out and fight them head on. Strategically, it wasn’t very wise, but with the overabundance of Horde troops and Entrapta’s modifications, they had a very good chance of winning. Catra was in the lead tank with Scorpia next to her. Sensing Catra’s temperament, Scorpia left her alone.

Catra was mentally preparing herself for the fight ahead. She had warned everyone to back off – She-Ra was hers. No one challenged her.

Finally, they arrived at Bright Moon, the sight of their last defeat. But this time, they would not lose.

On her command, the tank to her right fired at the castle. Of course, it was blocked by the force shield, but it wasn’t ever meant to hit the castle. It was meant to draw the princesses into a fight.

And it worked. Merely a minute later, Catra spotted She-Ra sprinting towards them, followed by Princess Glimmer and that Bow guy, as well as those two other princesses Netossa and Spinerella.

This was her chance. Catra emerged from the tank, drawing Adora – no, She-Ra – in for a fight on the cliffs. Apparently not having learned her lesson last time, she followed.

“Why are you here Catra?” She-Ra demanded, pointing her sword at Catra. “Didn’t learn your lesson last time?”

Catra shrugged, smirking. “Lord Hordak sent me. He wanted to test out Entrapta’s new designs to see if they actually worked.”

She-Ra’s eyes went wide, and she lunged. “No! That’s a lie! Entrapta’s dead.”

Dodging, Catra said, “Nope! And, she’s helping us – willingly.” She pulled She-Ra back by her hair and whispered into her ear, “She thinks you abandoned her.”

With a growl, She-Ra wriggled out of Catra’s grasp and swung her sword. “We didn’t! We wouldn’t!”

“It wouldn’t be the first time you abandoned someone,” Catra said, gritting her teeth.

“Is that what this is about? Catra, I asked you to join me and you said no!”

When she said this, she lowered her defenses, giving Catra the perfect opportunity to strike. She swiped her claws up She-Ra’s cheek, leaving a bloody scratch in her wake. “I don’t want to join your stupid Princess Alliance! I don’t want She-Ra!”

Clutching her cheek, She-Ra shoved Catra back into the stone cliff wall. “The Horde is evil! Why can’t you see that?”

Catra sprung off the wall, punching She-Ra in the gut. “Maybe I don’t want to see it!”

The pair continued to share blows, but Catra could tell that She-Ra was holding back. She was using the butt and flat of her blade and shoving instead of punching. Both of them knew that She-Ra could kill her if she wanted. 

However, Catra wasn’t holding back. She was throwing everything into her attacks: her anger, her betrayal, her pride. Pretty soon, She-Ra was covered in scratches and bruises, while Catra was covered in dirt (and maybe one scratch).

She-Ra was getting dangerously close to the edge of the rocky outcropping they were currently fighting on. Catra told herself that she didn’t care, but she could feel herself hesitating to complete the final step.

Lowering her sword, She-Ra tried again. “Catra, please. We don’t have to fight anymore.”

Wrath ran through her veins. “Shut up! Ever since you found that stupid sword, you think you’re what’s best for everyone. Maybe you’re not!”

Tears evident in her eyes, She-Ra said, “The sword chose me. I didn’t want this!”

“Yes you did,” Catra spat. “You went from being a perfect cadet to being a perfect princess. You wouldn’t change a single thing!”

“Fine! Maybe I wouldn’t!” She-Ra shouted back. “But I have to do this. I am She-Ra now, and it’s my job to stop the Horde.”

That did it. In a frenzy of rage, Catra charged, swiping at She-Ra with her claws and backing her closer to the edge. “I hate you, She-Ra! I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you!” she screamed. She swiped one final time and She-Ra took another step back. Only, there was no ground to step back on.

Everything went in slow motion. She-Ra fell over the edge, reaching out for someone or something to catch her. At first, Catra didn’t move, but then her body moved on its own. Her hand reached out to grab She-Ra’s, missing by only a few millimeters. She could only watch in shock as the princess – no, her best friend – fell towards the unforgiving ground below.

“Adora!” Catra yelled, knowing there was nothing she could do. When She-Ra hit the ground, she looked away, unable to watch. A blinding light flashed from below her, and Catra looked over the edge. She expected to see She-Ra okay, or Glimmer catching her, or anything, but not the sight of a broken Adora lying in a puddle of blood, sword missing.

A mix between a cry and a scream ripped itself out of her throat as she burst into tears. What had she done?

Scrambling down the cliffside, not caring if her footholds were safe, Catra rushed to her friend. When she got to Adora’s side, she found that Adora was alive, but only just.

Tears streaming down her face and throat tight, Catra grasped her dying friend’s hand. “Adora, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to – I don’t want you to – please don’t die!”

Adora gazed lazily into the purple sky above Bright Moon, tears also staining her face. “Why, Catra?” she wheezed.

Her heart felt like it might tear itself in two. “Please Adora, don’t go, don’t go! I don’t hate you, I promise. I’ll join your Princess Rebellion, you just have to stay alive.”

Averting her eyes to look at Catra, Adora said, “I’m sorry I abandoned you.”

With a sob, Catra clutched Adora’s hand to her chest and shook her head. “No, you didn’t. You were only doing what you thought was right. I didn’t listen to you, I was selfish, and now you’re dying. Please don’t die!”

Giving Catra’s hand a very faint squeeze, Adora looked back at the sky. “Goodbye, Catra. I love you,” she said, her voice barely a whisper. She closed her eyes closed for the final time.

Catra pulled her body into a hug and wept. She hadn’t meant this. Her hatred for the princess She-Ra led her to kill her best friend, and she couldn’t even blame She-Ra. It was her fault that Adora was dead.

The two stayed like this, Catra’s knees being soaked with blood, until she heard Adora’s friend Bow worriedly shouting Adora’s name. He didn’t know yet. Laying her back down onto the ground, Catra took one last look at her friend’s pale face. She choked back a sob as she scampered into the Whispering Woods.

There was no way she could go back to the Horde; they made her like this. A killer who killed her own best friend. But she couldn’t go to the Rebellion either. They would lock her up and throw away the key. Though, maybe that wasn’t a bad idea.

After running for at least a mile, Catra collapsed against a tree trunk. She was tired of running, tired of crying, tired of everything. Exhausted, she curled up into a ball and sniffled herself to sleep.

*

About a week later, the Princess Alliance held a funeral for Adora in Bright Moon. People from all over Etheria lined the streets to watch as the procession came through. Among them was Catra, a shawl covering her head and Horde uniform.

Four Bright Moon soldiers marched by first, each carrying a corner of the casket. They were followed by Queen Angella and Princess Glimmer, the latter being led her mother. Then came the rest of the princesses and Bow. Everyone wore dark colors – even Princess Purfuma gave up her usual pink. Their faces looked like they were straining not to cry, but their shiny eyes proved otherwise.

Catra tailed the procession until they reached the ceremony. Queen Angella said a few words as queen, and then each of the princesses came up to say something. Last to speak was Glimmer, who looked like she had pulled herself together.

“When I first met Adora, she was a Horde soldier. She was convinced that all princesses were evil and that she was fighting for the side of right. But, when she found the sword, she changed. She saw what the Horde was actually doing and she vowed to stop them. With her, we were able to reform the Princess Alliance. She never gave up, and kept fighting until the end.” 

She paused to choke back a sob. “But she’s no longer here with us. Now it is our duty to continue her mission. We can’t stop!” Hiding her face in her hands, she ran from the pulpit.

In the crowd, Catra could barely fight back her tears. Glimmer’s word struck her to the core. Now that Adora was gone, the Horde would try to undo everything that she had accomplished.

After the ceremony, the princesses and Bow remained to say a pay some final respects at the gravestone. Once they were done, they each seemed to have to drag each other away and back to the castle.

Finally alone, Catra approached the cold slab of stone. “Hey Adora.” She sighed. “I messed up. I messed up really bad this time. And I’m sorry. I promise, I’ll make it right. I promise.”

*

Hours later, Catra was found curled on the freshly moved dirt by several guards. They immediately and roughly pulled her to her feet and handcuffed her, then shoved her to the castle. Once there, she was pushed to her knees in front of Queen Angella, who looked way too tired to be dealing with anything at the moment.

“What are you doing here, Horde soldier? I should have you imprisoned!”

Catra’s tail twitched in anxiousness. She didn’t exactly mean to be captured, but maybe this was how she could do right. “I’ve done some bad things in my life. Adora was my friend in the Horde. And now that she’s dead, I wanted to do some right.” Not the whole truth, but nothing she said was a lie either. “If you’ll accept it, I’d like to help the Rebellion. I know the Horde better than just about anyone, except maybe Hordak.”

The queen squeezed the bridge of her nose and clenched her jaw. “And why should I trust you?”

Catra thought for a moment. Then, she said, “Because Entrapta is alive, and I can help you get her back.”

No matter what, Catra would keep her promise. She was going to make it right.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me.
> 
> Also, if you liked it, make sure to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
